World Academy HongIce
by Katsuko-Kinoyu
Summary: Welcome to World Academy. The place where drama happens 24/7 and where every country goes to school. In this thrilling humorous story we follow the tale of Emil and Leon as they go from nothing to something. Book 1 of 3 * Be warned that the summary is not all that will happen. Tragedies may happen.*


Emil's Pov

School starts in an hour and currently Tino is making breakfast. Tino is like the mom of everyone so most chores are done by him. Berwald is just the baby sitter of Peter. Then Lukas is the over protective brother. And then Mathias is the over aged child who happens to be dating Lukas, but don't say I know that cause I'm not suppose to know. Finally, there's me. Just plain and simple and the only one whose nice enough to help around the house.

"Breakfast is ready!" That must be Tino calling everyone. I get up from my bed with a sigh. I walk down the stairs cause our house is like two floors. And I find everyone except Tino already at the table.

"Good morning people I wish I never met." Lukas then said," Emil be nicer but good morning to you too. I'll let this one slide though if you call me big brother." "Good morning, annoying person who tries to get me to call him big brother." "Hey Lukas I think that's the closest you'll ever get to a big brother from him." "Shut up Mathias." He immediately shut up.

And that's how my day started very um not different from any other day. But I guess you can say I am excited since I'm ganna enter high school. I've heard a lot about it from Tino and Lukas and I think it sound pretty interesting.

After breakfast I grab my stuff and start to head to school cause right now the car is getting fixed and Lukas wanted to have a morning bond while walking to school. I honestly stopped listening to around 'Mathias let me talk' and then they started arguing so it went well I guess. After about 25 minutes though we actually managed to make it to school.

As we were going in I saw this one guy with brown hair getting slapped/patted on the back only to drop his stuff he was holding on the ground. I would have gone helped him but this girl with a flower in her hair helped him. For some reason I feel the need to talk to him so why not. I'm serious I just go walking away until Lukas grabs my wrist and pulls me along with him. Good bye guy I just saw outside with that Asian appearance. He's probably Asian if he looks Asian.

Anyways I do have my schedule so here is what it consists of:  
·Period 1- Geometry  
·Period 2- Ap History  
·Period 3- Spanish 1  
·Period 4- lunch  
·Period 5- Gym  
·Period 6- English/ Language Arts  
·Period 7- Biology

*ring ring*  
And that's the bell. So when I walk into the class I'm actually surprised I know like half of the people and then there's an empty seat. The teacher walks in ,"Alright I want each of y'all to stand up and introduce yourselves. I sat at the back row so I'll be one of the last ones.

After about 25 minutes is my turn but I'll tell you whose in my class: Feliks from Poland, Toris from Lithuania, Lovino from Italy, Emma from Belgium, Natalia from Beluras, Matthew from Canada, Im Yong from South Korea, Lea from Monaco, Maria from Seychelles, Phuong from Vietnam, and then Mei from Taiwan.

Any ways it was finally my turn and as I stood up the classroom door opened to reveal the Asian guy from this morning. The teacher spoke up at that moment as well," Your late Mr..." "Leon" the guy said. "Well Leon your late so after this boy here introduces himself you will introduce yourself and write on the chalk board 'World Academy' 50 times."

The boy nodded and took the seat beside me and I began to introduce my self. "Hi, my name is Emil. I'm from Iceland. I have a brother named Lukas and I live with 4 other people but 5 if I count my brother. Um, that's it." The Asian boy got up and introduced himself,"Well my name is Leon. I have like 4 other siblings. And I'm from China, Hong Kong to be specific. And my family has like an endless supply of tea if y'all want any." He then went to board and started writing what he had to write.

The teacher then went on and on about what will be going on this semester and about mid-terms but I kinda got lost after some time. Eventually the bell rang and we all left for our next class but apparently we all got stuck in all the same classes cause the school thinks that we'll work better with people we really know well and they will maybe switch the people for the second semester but I honestly think that they where actually to lazy to give everyone a different schedule.

My next class was history and all we did was write about our favorite place, I wrote about my room cause who the heck doesn't love their room. Then I had Spanish we kinda had to choose a foreign language class but I only could choose between French or Spanish. So Spanish it is I'm pretty fluent in both but I could improve in writing in Spanish.

Carrying on, well Spanish class was next but it was boring so moving on. Lunch, best class period. No one will disagree there. However nothing happened except for the fact that Feliks invited everyone in our class to his house after school for a nice greeting party. I will go only cause I have nothing to do in life except eat liquorice and dress up, as long as Lukas lets me of course.

Anyways moving on after lunch was gym and after gym was reading. Both of those classes were boring but in gym apparently we got mixed with a few juniors and sophomores and what do you know Lukas and Mathias were in my gym class, just great. Anyways, final class of the day biology. I have always liked studying about people and animals and now biology is going to boost my knowledge.

Well Ya that was it and on my out of school I was lucky to see Feliks, Toris, and the others, except Leon waiting for everybody else who hasn't showed up. I then also spotted Lukas so I went to him first. "Hey, Lukas is it alright if I go hang out with a few people." Lukas looked at me and said, probably without paying much attention, "Sure take long as you'd like- Mathias shut up." I just left them. I caught up with the rest but the Leon guy was still not here.

"Are we ganna wait for him or what?" Lovino asked. "I say we go without him!" Emma suggested. Then Feliks said" But them it wouldn't be a homeroom greetings party." "Um... y-ya w-we should atleast wait a bit l-longer, you know to make sure he's not forgetting anything or something." Toris agreed. I just shrugged. Then Natalia said and yelled,"Found him. Hey, lion or whatever your name is hurry up we're ganna leave without you." He came running and apologized," Sorry I left my stuff in our Biology class." Lovino then said, "Whatever let's just go."

And with that we left towards who knows where. Which turns out to be the park. "Why are we here exactly?" Maria asked. Feliks then ,as if magical words were spoken, brightly spoke," What better way to get to know each other than one last day of fun as if we are still kids." "That was actually a pretty good idea." I said. "What do we like do now?" Leon asked. Feliks once more smiled and said,"I have No idea."

We all sighed but then Mathew who I sort forgot about suggested," We could play tag or hide and seek, you know to enjoy our last day of fun." We all agreed. "So who's it?" I asked. Emma smirked," You since you asked. I glared at her but I went to count anyways. I then remembered I have no idea what number to count to so im ganna choose 20. "1.. 2.. 3..4.. 5," and then after a few seconds I made it to 20. "20!"

I start to look for them and I don't think i will find them mostly because the could have hidden anywhere in the huge park that we had to come to. Looks like I have to try. So first place I check are trees in case they feel like getting above my eye level to escape me. Luckily I was able find Maria standing on a branch admiring a few birds. "Found you." "Ya ya now shhh these birds are adorable."

As I was getting down from the tree I saw Lovino running towards me only to run past me. "Lovino I found you. Why are you running?" Lovino probably didn't hear me since he just yelled,"Antonio get the hell away from me, and stay away from me." I stood there puzzled but them I felt and hand on my shoulder. "It's normal to see Lovi running from me so don't worry." I nodded just cause I have no idea what is going on. The guy left chasing Lovino.

I'm guessing the others also heard Lovino scream and they came to find out what's going on. "Oh so I was right when I thought I saw Tonio here!" Emma said. Natalia then sighed," I thought he was actually dying." I then remembered we were in the middle of a game. "I found y'all so whose it.?" Feliks snickered,"Well it is true you found 'us' but one of us is still missing." I stood there puzzled. Tours spoke up,"Feliks I-is right you still have to find Leon."

I sighed and ran off but yelled," When I get back its freeze tag and Feliks your it." I heard them laugh . I'm guessing this year is ganna be a lot of fun. But if I find Leon my day will be great.

"Ok so if I were this guy I just met where would I hide? Hmmm. Somewhere the other person would never look, like an open area?" I whispered to myself for a bit then it hit me,"The lake!" That was a close hidden area with a lot of open space where every person liked to go to brighten their day. I practically flew over there. And thanks to my luck I found him but he didn't notice me. I walk up behind him and sit beside him. He was just looking at the lake. "Hey, I found you." And that's how I start conversations. I kinda feel wierd with it just being the two of us.

He got up and sighed,"Ok I figure I'm like the last one though?" "Uh ya." I said as I got up as well and we started to walk. "Have you ever ice skated before?" "Ya why?" "Oh I just kinda figured since your from Iceland." "Oh, well have you?" "Nah back in Hong Kong it was mostly dry and cool. Well that's how it was three years ago." "If you'd like I can teach you it's been two years since I've ice skated but when it's cold the lake always freezes rock solid." "Sure." He smiled and we continued to walk.

After a bit we saw the others,"Hey, guys I found him. Feliks your up." They turned around and Feliks said,"Alright the game starts... Now!" Obviously Leon was confused so I just said "Freeze Tag." He understood. And that was how my school year started.

 **A/n: Longest chapter I've ever written for any story. 1950 words. Tell me if you guys liked it so far. And For Manoco, Seychelles, and Vietnam I made their names up and I had to look up temperatures in Hong** **Kong but other than that I guess it's goodbye till next time. P.s sorry if updates are slow.**


End file.
